


Уходящей зиме

by heyhosalieri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhosalieri/pseuds/heyhosalieri
Kudos: 4





	Уходящей зиме

привет, как поживаешь? что нового? в Петербурге снова дожди.

привет, как дела? все в порядке? давно не общались! (молчи)

вечер добрый! ты как хоть, живая? ты, пожалуйста, не кричи.

представляешь, там снег! настоящий! как у тебя все? — пиши.

знаешь, солнце, вчера на мосту,  
ноги свесив над толщей ледовой,  
вспоминал с уходящей тревогой...  
как стояла со мной на ветру.

а сегодня... закат улыбался,  
ускользая стремительно вниз.  
он, наверное, с тобою прощался.  
все молчишь, выступая на бис...

нам, пожалуй, весна только снится,  
снег все падает с ноября.  
может быть, наконец удивится  
твой растаявший взгляд февраля.

знаешь, солнце, Нева уже вскрылась,  
неужели ты ждешь темноты?...  
знаешь, солнце, вчера мне приснилось,  
что не стало совсем теплоты.

а мне снятся все руки, прохожие,  
чьи-то руки хватают мои...  
все вокруг — они непохожие!  
– слышишь, май! – выдыхаю, – верни!

я слоняюсь по улицам города,  
мне мерещатся где-то огни.  
кто-то сзади укрылся в тени.  
ты вернешься однажды из холода!..

и возьмешь мои руки в свои.


End file.
